Destino
by Pandirafa
Summary: El destino quedó firmado cuando ambos acudieron al llamado desesperado que el otro estaba dando.


**Oneshot que participa para la actividad del grupo de 'Zona Hero'. Día tres, híbridos.**

* * *

 **Silencio.**

El cielo llora.

El mundo teme.

Y las personas sufren.

Al igual que un tritón enamorado.

Atraído por la superficie, por los humanos, llega casi a las orillas de una playa y en ella es capaz de observar a un joven, observando su hogar con melancolía. La soledad ajena le salpica, le aturde, su corazón le grita que si no hace algo en ese momento… un alma en pena bañará el mar. Sin saber qué poder hacer, y asegurándose de ser los únicos seres en aquel lugar, comienza a cantar.

Asombrado por la voz tan hermosa que alcanza a escuchar, sus pies le obligan a moverse hasta encontrarlo. Hasta dar con él. Y lo logra. Escondido entre las piedras, es capaz de ver a un chico o eso es lo que creyó… al acercarse es capaz de ver la cola que posee.

—¿Qué eres?

—Un ser del mar.

—¿Por qué me llamas?

—Tu tristeza y agonía me ha salpicado, el mar me ha informado que presiente tu intención de lanzarte a él y dormir para siempre.

Sin poder terminar de creerlo, y sabiendo que no tiene nada qué perder, nada que ganar, se sienta en una roca cercana. Dándole la razón, ahora que no posee nada, que no comprende qué ocurre… ni quién es, todo ha dejado de tener sentido.

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu corazón? A tu alma, a tu ser.

—No sé _quién_ soy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vine de un lugar lejano, al parecer, el mar me dejó llegar aquí después de naufragar. No soy capaz de recordar mi pasado, ni mi familia, ni de dónde vengo, sólo mí nombre. He luchado por años, pero no tengo una razón de ser. Es frustrante, una mierda, pero no soy capaz de reconocerme a mí mismo.

—¿Logras recordar algo?

—Estrellas, olas y alguien susurrando un _te quiero_. Creo que lo que seguía era mi nombre y quien lo ha dicho, fue mi madre.

—El mar puede ser aterrador, pero también piadoso.

—Es extraño.

—¿El qué, ser terrenal?

—Estar hablando con un tritón… pensé que me llevarías al fondo del mar.

—Mis ancestros sí lo hicieron, por motivos diferentes. A veces por venganza, a veces por amor, pero tu alma me ha convocado aquí, para ayudar. No para destruir.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—El mar me llamó Yuuga, ¿qué hay de ti, ser terrenal?

—Mi nombre es Katsuki.

Con una sonrisa sellaron el pacto silencioso, mañana se volverían a ver. Y lo hicieron, día tras día, Katsuki iba en su encuentro, y él estaba fascinado ante lo que tenía que contar. Descubrió que el lugar en donde estaban era muy poco visitado, dado que era pequeño y un lugar con más roca que arena, nadie solía acudir a él.

Pasaron las semanas y los meses, sin falta, cuando el sol se empieza a esconder, ambos acudían a su encuentro. Sus corazones latían, las sonrías aparecían con calma y su mundo empezaba a cambiar. Katsuki todavía tenía un secreto, algo que no ha dicho y que le pesa, ¿pero cómo decirlo? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando el mundo le da algo hermoso, la vida se lo arrebata?

—¿Crees que el mar pueda cumplirme un deseo? —Pregunta un día, sentado a su lado, Yuuga mantenía recostada su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Un deseo?

—Juré que antes de morir iba a recordar quién soy, de dónde vine, pero el tiempo avanza y el cielo no parece querer ayudar.

—Cuenta la leyenda que, si un ser le lleva un deseo con fuertes sentimiento al rey del mar, él hablará con el mar para concederlo.

—¿Crees que quisiera ayudarme a mí?

—El mar acepta a quien tenga alma y sepa reconocer su bondad, ataca y ama por igual. Si puedes escribir un papel con el deseo más fuerte que tenga tu corazón, el rey y el mar te lo cumplirán.

—Sería complicado hacer que llegue mi mensaje, ¿no es así?

—Puedo ser tu mensajero, pero temo que tardaría mucho en llegar. Quizás el mar deba reflejar la luna treinta veces antes de poder volver, mi alma quiere ayudar, pero el mar me informa que hay algo que no has dicho.

—El mar lo sabe todo ¿no es así?

—El mar es capaz de mirar tu alma.

—Entonces… le pido al mar que me de un día más, mañana traeré mi deseo en una botella. Revelaré aquello que oculto y te veré partir. Por hoy, nuestro encuentro debe llegar a su fin, la noche es fría y debo partir a mi hogar.

—Descansa por esta noche, pregúntale a tu corazón qué es lo que más anhela y escríbelo en papel. Con eso será suficiente.

Aunque Yuuga quiera esconderlo, quiera mentirse y desee huir… es imposible, su corazón le pertenece ahora a un humano. Uno que posee unos ojos rojos tan brillantes que está seguro, resaltarían incluso en lo profundo del mar. El rey es benevolente, mas no siempre atiende un pedido, resentido con los humanos por llevarse a quien amaba hace siglos, dejó de conceder deseos a los seres terrestres. Pero Katsuki no era malo, no era un ser despiadado, era agradable y solitario. Todavía puede sentirlo, todavía puede acariciar la desesperación y agonía de aquella alma que desea hundirse en el mar. Y él no está dispuesto a permitirlo como tal.

 _Le ruega al mar, sin parar, que cuando las millas le separen… su canto todavía pueda llegar a él._

Katsuki suspira, deja que su alma se escape… teniendo el deseo de que esos pequeños pedazos viajen al mar y se queden con Yuuga cuando él ya no pueda más. Algo dentro de él lo mataba lenta y tortuosamente, y lo sabe, lo siente, el tiempo se acaba. Junto con su alma, sus sueños y su deseo.

Por primera vez desde que recuperó la consciencia en la playa, tiene otro deseo que no sea saber quien fue, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en alguien que no fuera él.

 _¿Yuuga lo extrañará?_

¿Recordará al humano con quien platicó durante tanto tiempo?

¿El que suspira él?

¿Cómo decirle a un tritón que está perdidamente enamorado de su ser?

¿Cómo hacer que el tiempo se detenga y le permita quedarse una eternidad junto a él?

Y es entonces cuando lo entiende, su deseo, lo que más anhela.

Sus manos temblorosas sacan lo que tiene atorado en el pecho, sus palabras son torpes y tontas, pero son sinceras. Le pide clemencia, le pide perdón, le pide que, en otra vida, en otro mundo, puedan estar juntos.

Si Yuuga así quería.

Porque ya le ha entregado su corazón.

Cuando la despedida llega, el mundo deja de importar. Yuuga le mira con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos están tristes, y aquello le da la sutil esperanza… de poder ser alguien especial para él. Y a diferencia de otros días, se lanza al mar. Debería de estar asustado por las aguas que una vez le hicieron daño, pero recuerda a Yuuga y sus enseñanzas, simplemente, deja que el mar acaricie su alma.

—Es la primera vez que te veo entrar al mar, ¿hay una ocasión especial? —Yuuga le ayuda a mantenerse estable, y ante la cercanía, le roba un beso casto.

—El decir que este ser que el mar me trajo para sanarme el alma me ha cautivado, por ello, te entrego mi deseo y mi corazón. Es todo lo que tengo, porque tiempo ya no me queda.

Es la primera vez que él experimentaba algo así, al observar esos ojos rojos tan sinceros… las lágrimas salían sin parar. La felicidad era tanta que se siente un cosquilleo en todo su ser. Pero las últimas palabras cortan la alegría y lo vuelven agonía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Hay algo que me mata por dentro, y no es seguro que sobreviviré a tu llegada, pero quiero mandarle este deseo al mar y a su rey. Si en otra vida o momento podemos encontrarnos, quiero a estar a tu lado lo que me permita el cielo, la tierra y el mar.

Lágrimas y risas son arrastradas por el mar, la botella y sus deseos han tocado el agua. El rey puede escuchar el lamento y el amor de dos almas, de dos mundos y de su unión. Ante todo, ante la vida misma, el mar y su esposa, juró pelear por bien de su gente. De los sentimientos puros. El deseo es concedido, es llevadero y el mar convence al cielo de dar un milagro.

El rey les permite vivir tanto tierra como en mar.

Yuuga puede ser humano si quiere, Katsuki un tritón si desea. El cielo le concede el tiempo necesario para vivir con quien ama, y las memorias pasadas que tanto añoraba.

La tierra le brinda un hogar y el agua otra oportunidad.

El destino quedó firmado cuando ambos acudieron al llamado desesperado que el otro estaba dando.


End file.
